


Together

by DingleLovesSugdenAlways



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Family, GCSE Results, Talking, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingleLovesSugdenAlways/pseuds/DingleLovesSugdenAlways
Summary: Aaron and Robert go to talk to Liv after they forgot about her GCSE Results.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Emmerdale could have really delved into Roblivion here and I feel like they didn't do it justice. I needed to write something to how it might have gone after the credits.

“We messed up Robert! Really messed up!” Aaron addressed Robert whilst he paced up and down the Mill’s kitchen. Robert, who was perched on a kitchen chair, head in his hand watching his husband anxiously pacing, replied, “I know Aaron, I feel just as bad about this.”

Aaron stopped pacing and leant against the counter rubbing his hand over his face harshly. “We promised she was a part of this family, we promised that we would always support her and I promised everything she went through I would go through too and I’m failing miserably! The first big thing since she got out and we failed her – again.”

“I know what we promised Aaron and we can still live up to those promises if we talk to her, help her and get her through this – together. I meant what I said, this family is all that matters to me now.” Robert was stood in front of Aaron now, rubbing the tension from his folded arms, hidden beneath his black jumper. “Letting her stew up there and us down here is doing nobody any good so let’s go and be the brothers she deserves yeh?” He didn’t wait for an answer, he kissed Aaron’s forehead and then led him to the spiral stairs.

 

Robert knocked gently on Liv’s door. There was no answer so Robert slowly opened the door and popped his head around the door. The sight broke his heart. Liv sitting, legs folded, on the floor against her bed, just staring at the floor. He walked in, Aaron following closely behind, heart just as broken. They took a seat on either side of Liv, who hadn’t yet acknowledged their presence. Aaron spoke first, “Liv…”

“Look, I’m sorry ok for snapping at you, I didn’t mean to.” Liv interrupted.

“We deserved it,” Aaron replied, “We failed you today when we promised you we would always be there for you. You have every right to be angry at us but we are here now, you’re not on your own in this Liv. It’s not the end of the world, we knew this might happen but we can work together, as a family, on what to do next.”

“And we will help you Liv, we love you. You’re our little sister!” Robert added, “You’ve had a really tough year, which you have learnt a lot from. Yeh lots of mistakes were made from all of us this year but I’ve seen you really grow up in the past few months and I know you’re at the perfect point to decide what to do about these results today and I know whatever decision you make you’ll do great.” Robert smiled as she looked up at them both.

“Robert’s right Liv, you’re a different person now to when you started the year. You understand what it’s all about now. You can achieve anything you put your mind to now and we will be there every step of the way.”

Liv sniffed, “I really thought I might just have pulled it out the bag after Steve and Doug’s help and so when I saw what I’d got I felt like that was all I had deserved after everything. I don’t feel like I can do anything now, it’s too late. I realised too late. When I saw everyone else so happy with what they got, I was so sad and angry. You know all I could think of was, I just need a drink. I didn’t but if that was the first thought I had what hope do I have? I’m so lost, I don’t know who I am, what I’m meant for. I don’t understand my own feelings most of the time.” And she added very quietly, “That’s when I feel anything at all.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked back down to the floor. Aaron and Robert both caught each other’s concerned eyes before Robert said,

“But Liv, you didn’t have a drink. You curved that craving you had. A few months ago we would have found you drunk at the bridge or the pavilion. Today we found you at home, waiting for us two idiots. That is a huge step in the right direction which is why I know you can deal with this. We all take different amounts of time to find ourselves – some of us much longer than others.” He nudges her shoulder playfully. “Just because you’ve turned sixteen and finished school doesn’t mean that suddenly everything should be so clear and obvious because the years ahead of you are the time to find out just who you are and we can help and guide you – if you’ll let us.”

Aaron took Liv’s hand in his, “Liv we can be upset and angry and worried about this tonight with pizza, doughnuts and a movie, together - we’re allowed, but tomorrow we talk and make a plan – together. We will look at options, make steps. I will not let you throw your life away, neither will Robert but most importantly I don’t think you will let it happen either. If you decide to re-sit, we will support and help you any way we can, and you ARE clever enough to pass them Liv. I know you are. You’ve got brains in there, they just need applying with a little less distraction. If you decide on an apprenticeship or full time job, then fine too. Just… let’s make a promise now – we really do do this together!”

“Together” Robert repeats, taking Liv’s other hand in his.

Liv squeezes their hands and whispers, “Together. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking there needs to be a fic where Liv's sexuality is discussed with Robert now hes back in the family. Thoughts?


End file.
